Teka Teki Silang (TTS)
by rantooll
Summary: Heiji kesulitan mengerjakan soal TTS, akankah Saguru membantunya? Drabble Saguru/Heiji. YAOI. FLUFF, failed. Pokoknya baca aja deh minna-san.


**Tittle : Teka Teki Silang (TTS)**

**Author : Lee Chanrin ( rantooll)**

**Disclaimer : Saguru Hakuba milik Heiji Hattori, Heiji Hattori milik Saguru Hakuba. Saguru dan heiji saling memiliki LOL**

**Words : 598**

**A/N : **

**Konnichiwa minna-san  
Saya datang lagi bawa fanfic yang lagi-lagi drabble dengan pairing yang sama seperti kemarin Saguru/Heiji  
Selamat menikmati cerita buatan saya, Happy Reading~~**

**-SHHH-**

Di saat musim gugur yang dingin ini di kota Beika dan seluruh Jepang, seorang Heiji Hattori malah mengisi TTS alias Teka Teki Silang. Dengan otak jeniusnya tersebut pasti dia dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal TTS itu dengan mudah. Tapi, tak selamanya Heiji yang jenius itu bisa menyelesaikan TTS itu dengan mudah. Buktinya sekarang dia sedang frustasi memikirkan satu soal yang daritadi tak ia temukan jawabannya. Kegelisahannya mengalihkan perhatian pemuda sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV di dekatnya, karena memang dia saat ini sedang tiduran di atas karpet sambil mengerjakan TTS nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya kepada Heiji.

"Ah, ini, aku sedang kesulitan menjawab soal yang ini sampai-sampai membuatku depresi" terang Heiji melebih-lebihkan, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Pemuda tadi, yang mempunyai nama Saguru Hakuba, menghampiri Heiji karena penasaran.

"Hm, yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Yang ini no. 18 menurun. Apakah yang bisa menghangatkanmu di kala musim dingin? Menurutku ya Jaket, Selimut, Hot Chocolate, Penghangat, dan lainnya yang menurutku bisa menghangatkan tubuhku. Tapi kenapa saat akan kumasukkan ke kotak itu jawabanku tak ada yang cocok, huh!" terang Heiji kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang menggoda.

'Hm. Apakah yang bisa menghangatkanmu di kala musim dingin? 6 Kotak. Huruf ketiganya U. Aha! Aku tau itu!' inner Saguru sambil menyeringai senang.

"Aha! Aku tau jawabannya!" serunya.

"Wah, benarkah? Cepat beritahu aku!" seru Heiji senang karena Saguru mengetahui jawaban teka-teki itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu." Setelah itu Saguru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Heiji. Heiji yang gugup karena wajah Saguru semakin mendekat pun memundurkan badannya sambil ngesot (*plak).

"H-H-He-Hei. M-Mau apa kau?" tanya Heiji gelagapan karena gugup di dekati Saguru seperti itu.

"Tentu saja memberitahumu." Jawab pemuda Hakuba itu dengan santai. Sedangkan Heiji hanya menurut saja. Mengapa? Ya karena dia ingin tahu sekali jawabannya, dasar. Setelahnya Saguru maju, Heiji mundur. Dan begitu seterusnya, hingga Heiji sudah mentok di tembok. Menyadari itu, Heiji menelan ludahnya gugup sedangkan Saguru menyeringai senang. Sekarang wajah Saguru sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

10 cm. Heiji pun menutup matanya takut.

5 cm. Wajah Saguru Hakuba semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

3 cm. Heiji memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti setelahnya.

0 cm. Heiji merasakan bahwa bibirnya basah, dan dia merasa ada benda kenyal yang saat ini menempel di bibirnya. Dia pun membulatkan matanya yang tadi tertutup dan tubuhnya menegang. Oh God! Saguru Hakuba menciumnya. Dengar! MENCIUMNYA! Ralat, ralat. Maksudku Baca! MENCIUMNYA! Oh Entahlah perasaan apa yang kini di rasakan pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Pokoknya campur aduk banget lah. Saguru yang tau kalau Heiji dalam masa-masa syok, yang pastinya Heiji bakalan ngomplong (#digeplak Heiji)tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Dia pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik kekasihnya tersebut. Heiji pun hanya melenguh keenakan dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Saguru, tanda ia menikmati sesi ciuman ini. Oh! Rupanya ia sudah sadar dari ke-syok-kannya tersebut. Setelah berciuman cukup lama sekitar kurang lebih 5 jam, eh gak ding, 5 menit Saguru melepas ciumannya karena tahu sang kekasih telah kehabisan pasukan oksigen. Dia pun beralih ke telinga Heiji. Saguru mulai memainkan telinga Heiji. Pertama-tama dia mengecup daun telinganya. Kedua dia meniup-niup kecil telinga sensitif itu. Ketiga ia mengemut cuping telinga Heiji. Keempat dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga itu

"Daisuki, Heiji-kun" dan perbuatnnya sukses membuat Heiji mendesah dan merona.

"Watashi mo anata wo daisuki desu, Saguru-kun" ujar Heiji malu-malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang manis itu, membuat Saguru gemas ingin melahap bibirnya lagi. Dan akhirnya merekapun berciuman lagi, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka. Dan Heiji pun sepertinya lupa bahwa dia sudah menemukan jawaban dari soal TTS yang dianggapnya sulit tadi. 6 Kotak, Huruf ketiga U, yakni C-I-U-M-A-N.

**~FIN~**

**A/N : **

**Hai~ Gimana fanfic saya? Hehe, baguskah? Entah kenapa setelah membuat fanfic yang Sunday Morning kemarin saya tiba-tiba saya ketagihan pengen banget buat fanfic tentang couple ini lagi, hehe. Oh, iya, ini cerita terinspirasi ketika saya sedang bengong di depan laptop terus gak sengaja ngelirik buku TTS saya. Maklum, suka ngisi TTS xD. Dan jadi lah fanfic ini.  
Akhir kata, mau kah me-review cerita saya yang gaje ini?  
Kalo mau klik kotak review di bawah ini ya? *tunjuk tunjuk bawah**


End file.
